Tori and Kameko in YuGiOhLand
by Theditzandbush
Summary: What would happen if two girls no one's ever heard of (Me and my friend) SOMEHOW got zapped into Mi and Tea's bodies? This fanfic, apparently... R/R pleaz!


Oh, boy... It's another story by the Ditz and Bush! This time we're putting ourself in Yu-gi-oh land!! Get ready for a pretty wierd story...  
  
Disclaimer: In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight... *DJ scratch on a record* (Kameko and Tori now singing) In the pond, the kinda wet pond, the turtle wakes tonight!!!! Aweembawa aweembawa aweembawa aweembawa ooweeeeooooweeeeoooo apum-bapumbawaaaaaaaaaayy!  
  
REAL DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu-gi-oh. Don't make me cry about it. Wah. The Ditz owns Kameko, tho, and The Bush owns Tori! They're us! Yeah! Wahoo. What we do with our spare time...  
  
Ok, so the sega (Is that a video game or is it saga?)... so the sega saga sega saga begins...   
  
Chapter 1: ZapZapZapZap  
  
Tori and Kameko were arguing at the top of their lungs at each other. Kameko was at Tori's house, since their first year at Hogwarts had been over about a week and Kameko was spending the night. The TV was on, and Tori's 13 year old sister Shana was watching a brand new episode of Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
"Oh my god. It was SO 20!" Kameko yelled.  
  
"Like you know! It was 10!" Tori yelled back.  
  
"20!"  
  
"10!"  
  
"Hey Tori?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do we still have our powers from Hogwarts?"  
  
"I think so..."  
  
"There's only one way to find out. 20, 20, 20!" She closed her eyes and sent a psychic blast at Tori. Tori fell over and then picked herself up.  
  
"You little bitch!"  
  
"Oh, I know." Kameko said with a smug look on her face. Tori wound up all her strength and sent Kameko blasting through the basement wall. (A/N: Yup, we're best buddies!)  
  
"Owwwwwwww!" Kameko said. "That hurt!"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Uncle Voldie taught me something that I'm only supposed to do when I need to, or when you're being mean."  
  
"What are you doing, then?"  
  
"You'll see," she said, a mischievious grin on her face. "Now shut up so I can concentrate." She closed her eyes and mumbled a simple chant, one that couldn't get her in trouble with the ministry of magic. She suddenly opened her eyes. "Darn it!"  
  
"What, did you mess up?"  
  
"I did not. Maybe it just takes a while to work."  
  
"You did too mess up."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not not not not not not not!"  
  
"Did too too too too too too too!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrgggg!"  
  
"Aaaaarrrrrg!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaacckk!"  
  
*Big big shiny light thing flashes and Tori and Kameko disappear.*   
  
Tea and Mi looked at each other and started screaming.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"  
  
"Tea? Mi? What's wrong?" Yugi asked.  
  
Tea and Mi looked over at him. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Mi yelled.  
  
"Um, you, Mi."  
  
"My name is NOT MI!"  
  
"Um... Ok..."  
  
"Just go away!"  
  
"Ok... um, guys, let's go over here for a while..." He motioned over to a spot of grass away from Mi and Tea.  
  
"Um... Tea?" Mi asked.  
  
"I'm not Tea."  
  
"Who are you then?"  
  
"Who do you think, Kameko?"  
  
"TORI!!!!"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Anyways, how did we get here?" Kameko asked, walking around and looking at her surroundings.  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
"No. The spell I learned from Big V was to turn you into a white bunny rabbit."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
"Big V taught it to me, too, stupid."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I think I know how we got here."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Kylie thinks you're a slut."  
  
"Big deal."  
  
"I think she meant to send you into the TV, but I got in the way..."  
  
"Well, now we're in Yu-Gi-Oh land. Let's make the best of it, then."  
  
"How do you propose we do that?"  
  
"Easy. I get Joey."  
  
"Why do you get Joey?"  
  
"I called him first, and you don't even like Joey. What are you even arguing about?"  
  
"Nothing I guess. I get Yugi."  
  
"Fine with me. Uh..."  
  
"'Uh...' What?"  
  
"Are we going to be Tori and Kameko? ...Or Tea and Mi?"  
  
"Well, since you're in Mi's body, Kameko, keep being Mi... and I guess I'll keep being Tea." Tori said. The girls walked over to Yugi, Joey, Tristen and Bakura.  
  
"Yeah!" Tristen said, having beaten Joey at a game of Duelmonsters. "I SO whupped yo ass!"  
  
"Eh, whatever. Like I care." Jeoy leaned back on the grass at Tea's feet. He smiled. " I like the view," he said with a smile. Tea, noticing she had a skirt on, leapt back.   
  
"Eeeeew, you pervert!" Tea immediately got very mad and started kicking the living crap out of him. "You-"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"-nasty-"  
  
"Ow ow ow ow!"  
  
"Pervert!!!" Tea yelled as she kicked him one last time. She noticed Mi looking jealous, and shoved him over to her. "Go look up Mi's skirt."  
  
"You know, you look just like my boyfriend!" Mi said.  
  
"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Joey said, looking disappointed.  
  
"I don't. Sarah stole him from me. But that's ok because he was being a bitch anyway!"  
  
"Um... ok..."  
  
"Right..."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok... The ditz needed a way to end her chapter so... this should do I guess...  
  
I luv reviews. So what I've only got 2 on Hermione's Revenge. Tori has 7!!! Sarah has 11!!!!! (Tori is Rescuing Mercury and Revenge, and I can't remember what Sarah's is called, but her name is Starryskies. I'm pretty sure that's it. Go read theirs... and Mine! I'm Socialbutterfly!!!!) 


End file.
